Maybe I love you
by Mg-Hanako
Summary: Me casé con un duque, un hombre de ensueño. Me casé con el único hombre que amé… El único hombre que no es capaz de amarme.
1. Prologo

**Título:** Maybe I love you.

**Autor: **Hanako

**Año: **2012

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, historia hecha sin fines lucrativos, bla bla bla.

**Summary:** Me casé con un duque, un hombre de ensueño. Me casé con el único hombre que amé… Me casé con el único hombre que no es capaz de amarme.

* * *

**Prologo.**

Y ahí estaba, el más hermoso vestido blanco diseñado únicamente para mí, con las más delicadas piedras y el bordado más detallado; incluso mis zapatos eran los más hermosos, hechos por el mejor zapatero de Francia y exclusivamente para mí; El maquillaje resaltaba el color chocolate de mis ojos y mis labios parecían las fresas más jugosas que haya visto, incluso mis rizos, que hoy si me atreví a llamar rizos, estaban recogidos en el moño más perfecto que haya visto y los que caían cerca de mi rostro solo servían para resaltar la belleza de mi rostro.

No, no parecía yo, parecía una persona simplemente distinta, hermosa y elegante, perfecta y digna de envidiar. Afuera, familiares y amigos esperaban ansiosos, esperándome solo a mí, murmurando desde tempranas horas como lo bonita y educada que era, lo perfecto que estaba todo y la suerte que tenía de haber conseguido el futuro que me esperaba al otro lado del pasillo y de lo bella que sería mi vida a partir de hoy…

Si tan solo supieran la verdad...

* * *

**Ok, ah... Hola!**

**¿Saben como la gente dice "Es mi primera historia, tratenme bien"? Pues es mi primera historia publicada y muero de ansiedad y otras cosas que gritan en mi panza y dicen cosas como "escondete! Te echaran tomates!" asi que, si van a decirme que no les gusta, diganmelo de forma bonita y amable Dx**

** Gracias!**


	2. 1 El Heredero

******Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, historia hecha sin fines lucrativos, bla bla bla.

**Autor: **Hanako

**Año: **2012

* * *

******Maybe I love you.**

**Cap 1. El Heredero.**

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, de la casa Malloway, de los Malloway que crían a los mejores caballos del continente, tengo 17 años y la habilidad de ensillar un caballo en un parpadeo… Bueno, dos parpadeos. Por la mañana me lavo la cara con agua helada para espantar los residuos del sueño y luego paso unos minutos de batalla perdida contra mis cabellos de ondas rebeldes que no acaban de ser rizos ni me permiten tener un peinado liso y bien arreglado. Me coloco uno de los vestidos que mi hermana confeccionó para mi luego de eso; y mi rutina continúa cuando bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor en mis zapatillas de cama y desayuno con el resto de la familia Malloway.

Hoy sin embargo, la rutina acabó de forma peculiar pues cuando despertamos llegó un mensajero anunciando que el heredero del duque Collingraham estaba en camino y esperaba compartir con nosotros la primera comida de la mañana; y, como era de esperarse, eso nos tenía a todos revoloteando de un lado a otro por todo el comedor.

- ¡El coche! – Gritó mi hermana Kikyo viendo hacia la ventana de espaldas a mi, yo la ayudaba a colocar adecuadamente las cintas que le adornaban la cintura; mi madre, del otro lado de la mesa de comedor de 12 puestos, dejó de acomodar la camisa de su hijo menor Sota para mirarme y en una conversación silenciosa ambas decidimos apresurar el paso. Kikyo se dio la vuelta hacia mi y en movimientos iguales nos acomodamos el cabello la una a la otra y pellizcamos nuestras mejillas para agregar algo de color a nuestros rostros; por la ventana se veía ya al cochero abrir la puerta y la cabeza del joven heredero se asomó de camino a nuestra puerta principal.

Sentí ganas de reír de solo imaginar al muchacho descubriéndonos correteando de un lado a otro, pero afortunadamente ya estábamos bien acomodados y sentados cuando el empleado se asomó a la puerta para comprobar que estábamos listos… Si, esto nos sucedía un par de veces al mes, nuestros invitados nunca tenían la delicadeza de avisar que vendrían hasta que se encontraban en camino.

- El joven hijo del duque de Collingraham ha llegado, señora – Anunció el mozo, abriendo la puerta por completo para dejarle pasar. Mi madre sonrió poniéndose de pie, gesto que nosotros imitamos, y el joven delante de nosotros hizo una reverencia y dijo unas palabras que no escuché; Su cabellera parecía imitar el brillo y color de la luna, cayendo en una abundante trenza por su hombro izquierdo mientras se inclinaba y aunque ya nos habíamos visto antes, en la celebración del cumpleaños numero 15 de mi hermana mayor, el adorable niño de sonrisa traviesa que yo recordaba y que en ese tiempo me había dejado maravillaba era completamente distinto al hermoso caballero de sonreír discreto y mirada fiera que se presentaba hoy ante nosotros.

Y yo simplemente me perdí en el color ámbar de sus ojos.

Luego de ese primer encuentro, Inuyasha y yo nos vimos un par de veces mas por lo que quedaba del mes, él estaba interesado en comprar caballos nuevos y jóvenes para su casa así que mi madre le mostraba la parte administrativa y yo le mostraba personalmente los caballos. Resultó ser que Inuyasha sentía por los caballos tanto afecto como yo y, antes de decidir comprar cualquier cosa, le gustaba conocer todos los detalles y convivir con los animales y, en consecuencia, conmigo, que me encargaba personalmente del cuidado y entrenamiento de la mayoría de nuestros corceles.

Finalmente, Inuyasha terminó su compra con nosotros y creí que no volvería a pasar una de esas maravillosas tardes en su compañía, pero resultó que nos vimos mucho más seguido que antes y durante varios meses; me pretendía y toda la ciudad lo sabía, le gustaba escucharme leer en privado y decirme tonterías delante de los demás para hacerme reír en los momentos más inoportunos. Decía que le gustaba verme sonrojar y que ayudarme a bajar del caballo era el minuto más glorioso de su día; yo disfrutaba de sus historias, sus viajes y aventuras en las grandes ciudades, su mirada traviesa y chistes espontáneos me hacían sentir que flotaba por los aires y solo escuchar su nombre me bastaba para sonreír por el resto del día.

Medio año después, Inuyasha se había instalado en una posada relativamente cerca de nuestra casa para poder pasar conmigo tanto tiempo como le fuera posible y cuando se nos informó que sus padres habían muerto a causa de un cochero imprudente mi madre insistió en que lo acompañase en su viaje de regreso a casa. Ella es mi mejor amiga, decía a la gente cuando preguntaban si era su acompañante y discretamente entrelazaba nuestras manos y me acariciaba con su pulgar.

Parecía acostumbrado a mentir pues, en las dos semanas que pasamos en la que fuera la vivienda de sus padres, Inuyasha se mostraba afligido pero fuerte, siempre manteniendo la compostura y sin dejar de considerar a las personas que le visitaban antes de tomar cualquier decisión o pensar en sí mismo; pero, frente a mi y cuando estábamos solos en su estudio, el comedor, el patio o la biblioteca, él simplemente se permitía llorar, gritar y desmoronarse si sentía ganas de hacerlo. Y aun cuando me partía el alma en dos, me sentí feliz y agradecida de ser quien pudiese estar a su lado en esos momentos y abrazarlo con fuerza; velar por su sueño y cuidar de su corazón roto fue mi misión de esos días y, cuando su presencia dejó de ser necesaria, me llevó de vuelta a mi hogar y él volvió a la posada en la ciudad cercana.

En ese viaje de regreso me tomó desprevenida, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso suave y delicado, como si temiera espantarme; pero la realidad es que mi primer beso no pudo haber sido más perfecto y sabía que, mucho antes de probarlo, yo nunca podría escapar de él y sus maravillosas caricias. Y así sucedió que, entre andar siempre de la mano y darnos besos furtivos cuando creíamos que nadie nos veía, nadie se sorprendió de escuchar que una tarde del mes de Junio Inuyasha, el duque de Collingraham, le había propuesto matrimonio a Kagome, la menor de las hijas de la casa Malloway… Y por supuesto, ella aceptó encantada.

Un mes después, todo estaba listo, se habían traído tantas cosas específicamente para mi, tantas personas habían venido a preguntar por mi y mis gustos, mis opiniones; me sentí agobiada en un principio y de no ser por la ayuda de mi madre y mi hermana no habría sobrevivido a toda esa experiencia, ambas pasaron por esa misma experiencia y se sentían tan felices de poder ayudarme que mi hermano Sota de 9 años se aburrió de nosotras y pasó esos días disfrutando de la falta de oficio de Inuyasha; los dos eran niños de corazón y en consecuencia se llevaban de maravilla a pesar de los 12 años de diferencia entre ellos.

Así sucedió que me encontré sola, preparándome para salir al altar y decir acepto; mi cortejo matrimonial esperaba afuera y yo solo me miraba al espejo encantada, era una novia feliz, emocionada y asustada, pero feliz. Con un novio encantador y una boda preciosa; Y cuando suspiré para darme un ultimo soplo de fuerza antes de caminar ante la vista de todos esos ojos curiosos y siempre atentos a la novia, la puerta se abrió y volteé esperando encontrarme con mamá nuevamente pero en su lugar Inuyasha se asomaba lentamente. - ¡Inuyasha! – Quien hubiera dicho que con tantas telas y encajes aún podría correr hábilmente; me escondí tras la mampara que me habían dado para ponerme la ropa interior sin ser vista por las mujeres que me asistieron. – No deberías estar aquí, dicen que no debes verme antes de la ceremonia – Le recordé, alarmada de que las historias que me contaran la noche anterior sobre maldiciones y fracasos fueran ciertas.

- Disculpa – Susurró, con su voz completamente distinta al tono común, como si la luz de su alma se hubiera apagado un poco – Necesitamos hablar - Añadió, helando mi sangre inmediatamente; algo malo había sucedido, sin dudas.

- ¿Están todos bien? - Pregunté asomándome un poco, el rostro de Inuyasha estaba peor que su voz, pero la confusión momentánea de su mirada antes de decir "Ah, si…" me sorprendió, más aun cuando dijo que era él quien tenía un problema. Lo miré expectante y él me indicó con la mirada que me sentara junto a él en el sofá que formaba parte de la decoración de la habitación y que no había sido traído para mi como las demás cosas.

Me tomó la mano con delicadeza en cuanto nos sentamos y retiró el guante blanco con cuidado para poder besarme largamente el dorso de la misma; parecía indagar en su mente la mejor forma de expresar aquello que lo atormentaba.

- No puedes casarte conmigo – Dijo de repente, con nuestras manos entrelazadas a milímetros de sus labios y la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la alfombra color marfil del suelo. - En verdad lo siento Kagome, pero no puedo hacerte esto – Agregó sin mirarme.

- ¿A que te refieres Inuyasha? – Pregunté en un tono un poco más fuerte del que hubiese deseado, no quería gritar o discutir cuando se veía tan afligido, pero nunca he podido controlar mis impulsos, mi ira aunque tardaba mucho en llegar siempre había sido motivo de vergüenza para mi pues me volvía escandalosa y temible.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no puedes casarte conmigo – Repitió él, mis ojos comenzaron a arder cuando me solté de su mano y exigí una explicación – No puedo darte una razón – Susurró y yo me puse de pie tan rápido que en alguna parte invisible mi vestido se rasgó un poco.

- ¡Y eso es todo lo que dirás! ¿No puedo y punto? – Grité posicionándome frente a él, exigiendo que al menos mirara mis faldas ya que no levantaba el rostro y se atrevía a mirar el mío. Era un desvergonzado, un protervo descarado sin honor ni respeto y yo… Yo quise matarlo por su cobardía.

- No puedo casarme contigo Kagome, por favor no insistas… - Masculló haciéndose a un lado, apartándose de mi, tal vez para caminar por la habitación o salir de ella pero no le permití alejarse ni un metro. Tomé sus cabellos divinamente arreglados en una coleta baja y tiré de ellos para hacerlo retroceder… Le habría destrozado el rostro con las manos desnudas si no me hubiese tomado de las muñecas para detenerme, con parte de sus cabellos aun enredados entre mis dedos - ¿Es que acaso no merezco una mejor explicación? Si es que no me amas simplemente dilo y… - Pregunté en voz baja, turbada y sintiéndome frágil al estar pegada a su cuerpo, como cuando nos dábamos besos y compartíamos secretos. Su cercanía me dio ganas de llorar.

- Yo siempre te amaré – Soltó el de repente, mirándome directamente a los ojos, con una sinceridad casi tan grande como la angustia que se reflejaba en el resto de su rostro – Pero… No puedo amarte de la forma en la que un hombre ama a una mujer... – Susurró desviando la mirada, avergonzado y derrotado, dándome la espalda para evitar que mi confusión y posible repulsión lo golpeara – No puedo amar a ninguna mujer de esa manera… -

- Inuyasha… - Musité luego de unos minutos eternos en los que pasé de no comprender sus palabras a recordar murmuraciones que había oído respecto a hombres que preferían compartir su cama con otros hombres en lugar de con otras mujeres, como bien lo dictaban las leyes de todo en la tierra… ¿De verdad mi dulce Inuyasha era uno de esos? Solté sus cabellos y él llevó sus manos a mi cabeza y me escondió en su pecho, abrazándome en aquel gesto que reconocí de inmediato, él no me consolaba… Me estaba pidiendo apoyo, sufría tanto como yo por esto y no pude hacer más que aferrar mis brazos a su espalda y abrazarlo firmemente.

- Creí que sencillamente no había encontrado a nadie para mi hasta que te conocí, quise casarme contigo porque solo contigo me siento feliz, soy yo mismo y cuando despierto solo puedo pensar en ir a verte… - Susurró con sus labios en mi frente, completamente confundido por sus propias palabras – Pero hay cosas que todo hombre debería sentir por una mujer y yo… Nunca he sido capaz de sentirlas, ni siquiera por ti. Te amo, pero no es suficiente y no puedo hacerte eso – Completó, dándome a entender que lo hacía todo por mi, que se preocupaba por mi felicidad futura y lo poco que él podría darme.

Nuevamente sentí ganas de asesinarlo.

- Egoísta… - Me alejé de él, enfrentándome a la confusión de su mirada - ¿Cómo puedes decirme lo que es y no es suficiente para mi? Me niego a creer que acepté casarme con un hombre tan egoísta – Volví al sofá mientras hablaba y tomé mi guante que reposaba ahí – Y ni siquiera lo piensas correctamente, no serás duque sin mi, y sin ello la herencia de tus padres se irá al quinto infierno, y si me dejas ahora nadie querrá desposarme… ¿Y qué rayos haremos luego? –

- ¿Qué estas… - Murmuró perplejo - ¿Acaso estás loca mujer, no escuchaste lo que te dije? – Preguntó alzando la voz aun sorprendido por mis palabras – Serías un adorno que presumir ante la sociedad y siempre te sentirás incompleta – Me dijo, tratando de hacerme razonar en un asunto en el que yo había tomado ya una decisión. Ya resolvería nuestros problemas, sus problemas; no me importaba, lo amaba lo suficiente como para soportar las mas terribles condiciones siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos.

- Entonces más te vale mantenerme como el atavío más perfecto que tengas en tu brazo – Dije decidida, dándome la vuelta para acomodarle las ropas arrugadas por mi anteriormente, limpiando de su camisa los rastros de mi maquillaje.

Y así fue como terminamos aquí: yo como la novia perfecta, él como el novio perfecto y ambos con la decisión de seguir adelante con algo que desde un principio fue una mentira. Ahora debo salir y atravesar el pasillo, hace un rato que me esperan, pero lo disimulan con frases como "solo un minuto, son nervios de novia". Es triste, pero en verdad deseo estar con Inuyasha, ser parte de él y de su vida; así que me tome mis "nervios de novia" para prepararme y reunir fuerzas para… Pues, lo que sea necesario, porque estoy segura de que ambos necesitaremos toda la fuerza y el valor que tenemos a partir de ahora y en los días venideros. Inuyasha tenía razón en dudar, esto era una locura.

Pero no podría importarme menos.

* * *

**Como dije antes... "panza gritando tomates" si van a decirme algo malo, díganmelo de forma bonita x**

**Aprovecho para aclarar que Kikyo no es mala ni hará nada malo en contra de nadie porque odiarla tanto nos causara arrugas a todos.**

**Gracias!**


	3. 2 Desconocidos

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, historia hecha sin fines lucrativos, bla bla bla.

**Autor: **Hanako

**Año: **2012

* * *

**Maybe I love you.**

**Cap. 2. Desconocidos. **

Lo hicimos.

Dijimos "acepto" frente al menos 100 personas y, a decir verdad, fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba; nos comprometimos y entregamos enteramente a este secreto que ahora compartimos. También lo fue el retirarnos a inicios de la celebración, Inuyasha tomó mi mano y partimos en coche sin dar explicaciones a nadie y, si he de mencionarlo todo, no me siento particularmente orgullosa de mis actos, hice que Inuyasha cometiera un acto horrible y vergonzoso solo por mi necesidad de seguir en su vida, de ser parte de él… Y ahora le resulto indispensable, pero es algo que conseguí con palabras falsas pues es seguro que las consecuencias de nuestra unión engañosa son mayores que las que habría traído el no desposarnos en absoluto.

Pero Inuyasha no parecía tan pesimista como yo, no soltó mi mano durante los dos días de viaje y desde que proclamamos nuestros votos; cuando lo miro sonríe con discreción y confidencia… Aunque no ha dicho una palabra desde "acepto". Ahora estamos en nuestra habitación, en la que fuera anteriormente la casa de sus padres, pero parece que somos incapaces de comunicarnos pues solo coincidimos en sentarnos en lados opuestos de la cama y mirar al vacío. ¿Qué se dice luego de dos días de viaje silencioso una boda llena de mentiras? Tal vez nada pues debió decirse algo durante esta serie de eventos y no después. Tal vez por eso estamos aquí ahora, sentados sin hacer ni decir nada, como desconocidos que no saben como romper el hielo.

Nuestra habitación es azul, con todos los muebles en color crema al igual que la alfombra; tenemos la cama, un baúl a sus pies y mesas de noche a los lados, el armario mas grande que haya visto, espejos y otras mesas para nuestros efectos personales. También hay un sofá cerca de la ventana y una pequeña repisa con pocos libros que Inuyasha mencionó leer hace tiempo. Todo había sido traído y acomodado en su lugar desde hace unos días pues no tenía sentido esperar a desposarme para organizar su habitación y convertirla en la nuestra. Y, mientras yo me dedicaba a detallar el papel tapiz que nunca había visto, Inuyasha tuvo el valor de soltar la primera palabra.

- No sabía que utilizaras tantos productos de belleza – Inició, mirando las cremas, los perfumes y las diversas cajitas de maquillajes que solo dejaban espacio para un cepillo y un espejo de mano en el tocador. Y tenía razón, eran demasiadas cosas para mis cabellos rebeldes y mi cara sin mas ajuste que un poco de agua fría por las mañanas.

- La mayor parte de esto son regalos de Kikyo, los vestidos los hace ella para mi personalmente y los perfumes los compra en sus viajes, también los broches y polvos de maquillaje… El resto son regalos de cumpleaños y así, en realidad no los uso a menos que ella venga a prepararme para algún evento importante – Respondí, mirando hacia el tocador como él lo hacía, jugaba con uno de mis pañuelos entre mis dedos desde hace horas, retorciéndolo una y otra vez hasta que lo escuché rasgarse y lo dejé caer sobre mi regazo.

Suspiré derrotada y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre las almohadas de mi lado de la cama; y entonces me aventuré a decir algo que no sabía en realidad como terminar – Lo que dijiste sobre las mujeres… ¿Los hombres… - Ni siquiera sabía completamente de lo que estaba hablando o si quería una respuesta, pero Inuyasha pareció entenderme pues se limitó a imitar mi gesto con las almohadas y a suspirar largamente antes de responder con la siguiente frase "No sé… Pero nunca he…" volví a suspirar, preguntándome que pensaría o sentiría con respecto a mi ya que yo estaba segura de morir si le perdía.

- Mi madre me confesó sentirse así, incapaz de amar nada ni a nadie… Hasta que conoció a mi nodriza, la señorita Izumi. Y entonces entendió lo que estaba mal en ella y la razón por la que por mas que intentara mi padre seguía siendo solo un compañero para ella – Continuó, acercándose a mi a medida que hablaba y yo, de igual, manera me acerqué a él para tomar su mano pues no podría haber secreto mayor que el que me confiaba ahora – Y hace unos años, cuando le comenté que simplemente no sentía interés por nadie en especial, le aterró la idea de que yo pudiese ser como ella, enfermo e incorrecto, así que me confesó todo esperando que no fuera mi caso – Su voz se quebró como aquella vez y comprendí que el dolor que creí sentía no se comparaba con su dolor real… Era algo mucho más profundo, que lo carcomía desde dentro – Me sentí aliviado cuando murió porque pude ocultárselo hasta el final, le quité ese peso de encima con tu ayuda. Y de verdad creí que tu y yo… Cuando te veo siento… - Lo vi alterarse, confundirse ante sus propias emociones y, por puro instinto, llevé hasta su mejilla la mano que no se mantenía fuertemente aferrada a la de él y le acaricié con dulzura.

Inuyasha se tomó su tiempo para descansar un poco y reorganizar su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y se dejó acariciar por mi, permitiéndome retirar de su rostro un poco de la amargura en la que estaba empapado; y luego besó la palma de mi mano y comencé a sentir la misma tristeza al darme cuenta de que esos pequeños actos de afecto nunca significarían lo mismo para mi, Inuyasha podría ser un monstruo degenerado a los ojos de la sociedad si se enterasen… Pero para mi siempre sería mi amado, puro y hermoso, y resultó una verdadera lástima que no fuese un sentimiento correspondido.

- Sentí como si mi alma se expandiera de amor cuando te conocí, justo como ella describió sentirse al mirar a Izumi, aunque fuese a distancia. Y cada día contigo lo vuelvo a sentir, es una libertada inexplicable que nunca había experimentado y que necesito para respirar… - Volvió a guardar silencio, incapaz de completar sus palabras. Yo conocía ese sentimiento del que hablaba, ese "algo" que me impulsaba a hacer todo por él y exigir todo de él sin importar las circunstancias; pero la diferencia entre nosotros estaba clara y marcada.

Yo más que su compañía necesitaba su amor, su devoción, pero él solo necesitaba mi compañía y bien podría prescindir de mis besos. Y, sabiendo esto, completé su frase, sintiéndome una tonta desdichada al escuchar mis propias palabras: Pero no es suficiente.

Me estremecí entristecida y, como era de esperarse, mi dulce Inuyasha me abrazó de inmediato, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho para que ni la luna fuese testigo de mi dolor. Y, luego de horas, cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida y mi amor acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad, él susurró las palabras que definirían el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Aun así tu siempre serás mi mujer, mi amor, y yo siempre cuidaré de ti y de tu felicidad -

Y así pasó mi primera noche de bodas oficial, las dos noches del viaje no eran válidas, pues dormimos en habitaciones separadas en posadas pequeñas, pero el caso es que esa noche, como señora del duque de Collingraham, lloré en los brazos del hombre que siempre curaría mi dolor y a la vez sería el causante de mis penas.

Los días siguientes, por alguna razón que desconozco, se fueron llevando esa incomodidad y ese rastro de resentimiento o dolor que existía en nosotros, disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro sin molestarnos en pensar nada más. Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como nos lo permitieran las obligaciones sociales de Inuyasha y aun cuando trabajaba en su estudio yo le ayudaba a organizar y examinar todo lo que necesitase su aprobación. No volveríamos a ser tan íntimamente excitantes, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera luego de estos últimos días estamos más unidos, le conozco más ahora; aun me besa de vez en cuando y nunca rechazaría la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, pero el sentimiento ya no es de expectativa y temor… Creo que de alguna manera en estos días aprendía a amarlo más.

- Inuyasha… ¿Dormiremos en la misma cama otra vez? – Pregunté con vergüenza, una cosa era ser capaz de contarle todos mis secretos y otra muy distinta era darle la oportunidad de conocer mis imperfecciones y costumbres de cama; y los días anteriores hice la misma pregunta una y otra vez y siempre obtuve lo mismo: él me miró sonriendo de medio lado con burla y se limitó a decir "Pues fuiste tu quien insistió en decir acepto", como si el nuestro fuera un matrimonio cualquiera, yo había aceptado cosas distintas que no incluían…

- Estás haciendo puchero Kag – Susurró, haciéndome notar que miraba fijamente la cama y que, muy a mi pesar, si estaba haciendo muecas. Pero, cuando levanté el rostro para refutar cualquiera de sus declaraciones, me encontré con algo que nunca en mi vida esperé ver: Inuyasha lanzaba su camisa al suelo sin la menor pizca de pudor y con la misma indiferencia se llevó las manos al pantalón que tenía puesto, pero me di la vuelta antes de terminar de ver si haría lo que mi mente predijo con exceso de detalles.

Él rió estridentemente ante mi gesto y mi rostro volvió a hacer muecas.

- Vamos Kag, mírame… Tu has de ser la única persona en mi existencia a quien no me daría vergüenza dejarle ver la forma del lunar que tengo en la parte baja de la espalda. – Me aseguró con tranquilidad, la misma tranquilidad que utilizaba conmigo al comentar si prefería mermelada o mantequilla para el desayuno - Bueno, tu y mi madre, pero es porque ella lo vio mucho antes que yo – Agregó sonriente, esperando que volteara por curiosidad, una curiosidad que contuve mordiéndome la lengua.

- Ahg, está bien, ya estoy vestido para dormir, pero no vuelvo a usar camisa en la cama… Muero de calor – Le escuché acomodarse en la cama y no me di la vuelta hasta que le oí meterse bajo las sábanas. Eres imposible, le dije con el ceño fruncido, esperando que con algo de suerte esto le hiciera cambiar de opinión y buscar una camisa. – Ah vamos, ¿me dirás que no disfrutas de nuestra plática nocturna? Estamos casados Kag, no hay nada de malo en que durmamos juntos o abrazados si nos sentimos a gusto con ello – Bueno… Técnicamente tenía razón pero las cosas no eran tan así y por esa misma razón yo seguiría durmiendo con mis vestimentas más apropiadas… Con mangas que me cubrían hasta la punta de los dedos.

- Ok, una noche más, pero solo porque tengo algo que discutir contigo – Me metí en la cama y el se estiró para rodear mis hombros con su brazo; entonces pasé a comentarle algo que habíamos estado evadiendo desde antes de la boda. El mes de Julio la madre de Inuyasha organizaba la mejor fiesta de la ciudad, cada año sin falta, cada 27 de Julio la fiesta comenzaba con la llegada de personas importantes para el desayuno, la casa se llenaba de inquilinos que se pasaban el día comiendo y celebrando a su manera en los jardines y el interior de la hacienda y no se iban hasta el día siguiente.

Inquilinos que estaban ahí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Inuyasha.

- ¿Comprendes que no voy a ayudarte pero en nada? – Insistió enfurruñado, molesto por la idea de extraños revoloteando en la intimidad de nuestro hogar, un mar de mirones y chismosos, decía. Yo estaba particularmente emocionada por la fecha pues nunca tuve la oportunidad de asistir a una de estas fiestas, mi madre sin embargo regresaba contando las cosas más interesantes y curiosas sobre el evento.

- Si Inuyasha, lo sé… - Suspiré rolando los ojos una vez mas, aburrida de su falta de animo y terquedad con respecto al asunto – No puede ser tan malo, el servicio de la casa ha de estar acostumbrado ya y seguro que si se los pido me ayudan – Agregué acomodándome sobre su pecho, abrazándome a él como si se tratase de un almohadón, la verdad en esto de la camisa tenía razón... Así estábamos más cómodos ambos -

- Y luego de las 2 me iré a dormir con o sin fiesta – Continuó, haciendo pucheritos como niño pequeño y hasta los buenos lectores del diario matutino del otro lado del mundo dejaron sus asuntos un segundo para reírse de Inuyasha y sus gestos de niño caprichoso.

- Luego de que saludemos a todos los invitados puedes ir a bañarte desnudo a la plaza si se te antoja – Le dije con los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar por el sueño, la verdad me importaba poco su opinión, al igual que su madre yo quería una fiesta y no había mejor excusa que el cumpleaños del duque. Además, hacer cosas que le hicieran fruncir su ceño es tan divertido que llego a entender por qué le gusta hacerme travesuras de vez en cuando - Ahora deja de hacer pucheros, o la gente dirá que te pareces a mi – Bostece dando por terminada la discusión y, con la dificultad que me proporcionaban mis enormes y necesarios pijamas, acomodé una de mis piernas sobre la suya, apegándome a mi almohadón.

Lo divertido es que ninguno de los dos tenía forma de saber que él tenía razón. Aquella fiesta significaría un caos gigante para nosotros por más razones de las que podría enumerar.

* * *

**Y fin! **

**Quiero agradecer a muchas personas ahora x3 Especialmente a Yuliana y XiO que comentaron sobre mi ortografía (cosa que me importa mucho) y a aiko03, Akanne Hygurashi, camoni, LAYLA RYU y serena tsukino chiba, que no me lanzaron tomates (si, nadie me lanzó tomates, no es genial?)**

**Así**** que gracias gracias gracias w son las primeras personas que leen mis historias y no me conocen (por lo que su opinión no tiene nada que ver con afecto hacia mi y tonterías) y me hace feliz ver que no soy tan terriblemente aburrida a la hora de escribir como pensaba. **

**... Graaaaacias! *w***

**Intentaré poner el siguiente capitulo dentro de 10 días, recuerden que acepto todo tipo de comentarios para el capitulo 2 (tomates) pero si me van a decir algo malo, díganmelo de forma bonita D: **


End file.
